Arvanyo Bordayvon (spoorstation)
Het Arvanyo Bordayvon of Bordayvostation is een station in Maysoo, gelegen op het eiland Tali Soon. Het station is het knooppunt van lokale, regionale en lange-afstandsverbindingen ten westen van de stad en biedt een overstap op het gelijknamige metrostation. Het station voor de spoorwegen was van oorsprong alleen een kopstation (m. vaemmbragu); sinds 10455 rijden er ook doorgaande treinen via het station van het Ayranorailnetwerk. Het station biedt een overstap op de Bordayvo-, Maybani- en Invadumetrolijnen. Het station is gelegen aan het Shaga Bordayvon, en ligt in een buurt waar de meeste regerings- en overheidsgebouwen te vinden zijn. Geschiedenis Het Bordayvostation werd geopend in 10311. Bij de uitleg van de Riya Bordayvon, de nieuwe stadsuitbreiding ten zuiden van de Riya Chaga, werd al rekening gehouden met de komst van een spoorwegstation aan het westelijke uiteinde van de Talaena Bordayvon. Het station werd uiteindelijk gerealiseerd op de noordoosthoek waar de Talaena Bordayvon de Invadu kruist. Het station werd gebouwd om twee redenen: * Het bieden van een directe verbinding met de Riya Bordayvon vanuit het westen van het land * Het ontlasten van de bestaande spoorstations: het Portinirastation en het Groos Slayngdooran-station, dat indertijd het eindpunt van alle lokale treinen uit het laenggu Segroova was. Het station werd als kopstation voor drie spoorlijnen ingericht: de lokale Cheenggura- en Maybaninggayndobadulijnen, de lijnen naar Segroya/Nggayndroo en Aduma/Pheleestu, en de lijn naar Pottrayya en Bhundrannsaray/Brigdaenna. De eerste twee waren van de spoorwegonderneming V.S.NG. (Vaennggangto Segroovan i Nggayndworan); de laatste was tot de fusie met de V.S.NG. in 10339 tot de V.NG. (Vaennggangto Nggayndworan) van de V.M.B.P. (Vaennggangto Maysoon, Brigdaennan i Pronggoragine). Het station was daarmee een combinatiestation, zoals ook het Portinirastation dat al was en het later gebouwde Maysoodoostation en Staellayvostation dat zouden zijn: een gezamenlijk kopstation van meerdere spoorwegondernemingen. Om het station vanuit het westen te kunnen bereiken, werd er een nieuwe brug over de Maybanirivier aangelegd, met in totaal zes sporen (twee per lijn). Het kopstation zelf telde 24 sporen: 4 voor de lokale lijnen, 8 voor de V.M.B.P. en 12 voor de regionale- en lange-afstandstreinen van de V.S.NG. Deze sporen waren onderling niet met elkaar verbonden, waardoor in feite sprake was van drie kopstations die van hetzelfde gebouw gebruik maakten. Bij de opening was het stationsgebouw het grootste in de stad, en werd het ook geprezen als het mooiste. Het was in dezelfde stijl uitgevoerd als de in datzelfde jaar geopende Imbracca, het centrale regeringsgebouw aan het Shaga Bordayvon, dat aan de overzijde van de Invadu lag. Twee van de huidige drie metrolijnen stopten toen al aan het station: de Bordayvolijn en de Maybanilijn. Beide lijnen hadden echter stations die op enige afstand van het spoorwegstation lagen: de Bordayvolijn eindigde toen nog in een lus onder het Shaga Bordayvon, terwijl de perrons van de Maybanilijn onder de Kossaena Maybanyan lagen. De later aangelegde Invadulijn kreeg perrons die parallel aan het station onder de Invadu lagen. De spoorwegsituatie bleef ongewijzigd tot 10386. In dat jaar werden de lokale lijnen aangesloten op de Aessondrametrolijn via een nieuwe tunnel onder de Maybani door. Deze treinen stopten daardoor niet meer op het Bordayvostation. Tien jaar later ging de nieuwe EVM-lijn naar Nggayndroo naar het station rijden, die gebruik ging maken van de vrijgekomen sporen van de voormalige lokaallijnen. De opening van de EVM-lijn naar Brigdaenna betekende een nieuwe wijziging: een deel van de sporen werd toen toegewezen aan deze lijn. Sneltreinen uit Pottrayya e.v. werden vanaf dat moment weer naar het Portinirastation geleid om ruimte vrij te maken. In 10420 brak er brand uit in het station, dat het station grotendeels in de as legde. Er werd een nieuw station ontworpen dat in 10427 werd geopend, dat in het geheel niet leek op het elegante ontwerp uit 10311. Het nieuwe station was massief en gesloten, en was gebouwd als een combinatie van een winkelcentrum en een spoorstation. Dit station zou geen lang leven beschoren zijn: in 10439 raakte bij de Aanslag in Maysoo een groot deel van het station beschadigd. Huidige layout Omdat het bestaande station een groot gebrek aan capaciteit had, waren er aan het begin van de eeuw al plannen gemaakt om de regionale lijnen door te laten rijden. Pas in de jaren '440 werden deze plannen gerealiseerd, waarbij ook het Bordayvostation de grootste metamorfose in de geschiedenis van het station onderging. Het bestaande, bovengrondse kopstation werd afgebroken, om plaats te maken voor een geheel ondergronds station. Daarbij werden 16 sporen als kopeindpunt voor de EVM-lijnen gebouwd, en 6 doorgaande sporen voor de Kadruya-, Valtula- en Portiniralijnen van het Ayranorailnetwerk. Om extra capaciteit vanuit het westen te creëren, werd een nieuwe, tweesporige tunnel vanaf het Nggamillaenggustation gebouwd voor de Kadruyalijn. Het nieuwe station kreeg een opvallende, met glas beklede hal waardoor daglicht tot op de onderste perrons kon doordringen. Het voormalige bovengrondse tracé ten noorden van het station verdween deels ondergronds, waardoor bovengronds ruimte kwam voor de realisatie van vastgoed en een nieuw park. Het station werd na een bouwtijd van bijna 12 jaar in 10455 opgeleverd.